You Ain't Heavy
by Psycho.Moose.Sam
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt, expecting Vampires, but Demons had teamed up with the nest they were trying to take down. No slash, just a little angst and a bit of mild gore.
"Dean, you don't have to do this." Sam ran after his brother, who was preparing to use himself as bait against an entire vampire nest. "I'm not gonna let you have say in this, little brother." Dean didn't look at Sam, knowing he would back down as soon as he looked into his eyes. "Well, then I have to go with you." Sam reasoned. "No, Sammy. I'm gonna distract the minor threats, and you're gonna go in and take care of the leader. It'll work, _trust me_." Sam did nothing but trust Dean, but he felt so conflicted in that moment. "Dean, what is up with you? After Bobby you've been throwing yourself in the line of fire left and right during hunts."

"I ain't got nothin' left to lose anymore, Sammy. It's just a Vamp nest, alright? It'll be fine." Sam's stomach twisted into knots. "This could be more than a Vamp nest, you know that. Demons? They could easily be part of these attacks." Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. That was what Dean was worried most about. His little brother could get him to shoot the president with those sad puppy dog eyes. He swallowed hard, he had to think of something to say "Name the last time Vampires worked with Demons, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes, why couldn't Dean just listen to him? "Now, Dean! Right now! You know what we found at the crime scene. The sulphur? Hell, even the witness said he saw black smoke."

"Look, Sammy, this is probably our only chance to get in there." He points at the large cement building, abandoned for countless years. "I go in through the front-"

"Dean, that's stupid." Dean pursed his lips, why can't his brother just listen to him? "That's the _point,_ Sam. I go in through the front, drag all the attention up there, then you go in through the back and take the head off their leader." Sam's eyes glanced between his brother and the building they were about to barrel recklessly into. He nodded. There was no getting out of this, so he would deal with his brother's not so new attitude later.

It didn't take long for Dean to make a loud and rowdy entrance, and Sam had to sprint around back to get through the back door- "Dammit!" Sam cursed himself as the back doors had been securely locked with a heavy duty chain and multiple padlocks. They knew they were coming, the Vampires, the Demons, and Sam had to think of another way in fast. His eyes scanned around the barred windows and hovered briefly over a small window that led into an underground room of sorts. Shit, that was his best bet. Using the butt of his sawed off shotgun he was able to smash the glass, and he cleared it away before barely being able to get his large frame through the window. He must have caused a lot of noise, but the building was silent, which only made him fear more for Dean's well being. _Screw it to Hell,_ He thought. He had to get to Dean, sure, he would lop the heads off of any Vamps he encountered, ram his knife into the chest of any Demons that got in his way, but right then, he couldn't care less about some head of a Vampire nest.

The room he was in was very small for the size of the building, which was double the size of an average high school. It was dark, since that was how those douchey Vamps liked it, but it made Sam's job a little harder. He could vaguely make out most of the room via the lighting of a small light at the top of some stairs across the room from him, there was no one else there, so he booked it. His boots stomped up the stairs to a locked door, a few rams with his shoulder and the entirety of his body weight, it gave way, a large splinter in the wood in the middle. If the lock hadn't given way, he would have broken through it like some cheesy action movie. He was met with a narrow hallway, with no one in it, Sam was growing more suspicious. He looked to his right then his left, the hallway was lined with doors, probably one every ten feet. It looked like a building Sam had never seen before, he couldn't label it. Maybe it looked kind of like a hospital? But it looked a lot like a hotel as well. A down right terrifying hotel. He had to take a chance, so he went right, the direction of what was probably the front of the hotel, or hospital, whatever. The whole place was completely silent, so silent that Sam had to pause running for a moment, to just listen, there was nothing. His chest tightened, his stupid brother could have gotten himself hurt, or worse. Sam took off in another full on sprint. His long legs were able to get him to where Dean had entered the building in only about a minute, but it only takes that long for a Vamp to kill a human, even if they are an experienced Hunter, and a Demon could get the job done in seconds.

The front entrance was left slightly open, but two Vampires stood guard, both large, burly, and very angry looking men, waiting for Sam. They smiled, baring mouths full of sharp fangs, and both jumped at him, biting aimlessly and viciously at him. They were all knocked to the floor, and Sam's machete was also knocked to the floor... on the other side of the room. "This better work." He growled through gritted teeth, as he jerked his shotgun to one of their throats and pulled the trigger. It was a gory demise, which left it's head thrown violently across the room and the other Vampire leaping off of Sam and scrambling to try and get back onto his feet. Still on the floor, Sam pointed his gun at the other monster and blew his head to nothing but repulsive gore splattered on the wall behind him. Sam's chest heaved with every panting breath he took, trying to scramble back to his feet, he felt a sudden sharp pain in the side of his knee. He sharply inhaled as he noticed a shard of glass, from a broken mirror above a small table next to the front doors, that was uncomfortably nestled under his skin, dripping blood that soaked into his jeans. He had no choice but to pull it out, slowly and carefully as to not harm himself further. His jaw hurt from how tight he was gritting his teeth, and he was lightheaded at not only the minor blood loss, but also his quick and short breaths he had to take as he removed the glass. It wasn't like it was his first time getting glass shoved under his skin, he would live.

His mind didn't, for one second, wander from the subject of Dean. He had to find his big brother. Around him were three large doorways, one to his left, where he came from, and two to his right. Directly in front of the entrance was a large staircase, and that was convincing him more that that place was a ridiculously huge mansion or manor. There was a small trail of dripping and smeared blood that made Sam's stomach churn. They must have knocked him out then dragged him down the farthermost doorway to the right. He followed it, as fast as he could with his cut muscles tightening painfully with each step, he wouldn't be able to hunt again for a while with all the extra pressure he was adding to it. Sam began hearing voices from behind a door after a while of walking, Hell, it felt like forever with the throbbing pain coming from the side of his knee. _You'll be fine, you'll be fine,_ he kept telling himself. He had to, for his brother. The voices were quiet and subtle, but angry. "Yeah, well, you can _bite me_. No, no, wait, you actually might." He heard his brother mock the Vampires talking to him. His mouth was gonna get himself killed one day. He heard the loud sound of a fist hitting a jaw, and if that mouth doesn't get him killed, it'll get him punched in the face.

Sam refused to stand for it any longer, he slammed the door open, his knee almost buckling under him. He raised his shotgun, foolishly having forgotten his machete. That was a terrible mistake of his, not forgetting the machete, but his shotgun. The men with Dean weren't Vamps, they were Demons. "Hiya, Sammy." Dean said, trying to smile his way through the pain he was obviously in. Sam immediately began backing away, reciting the exorcism incantation as fast as he possibly could. The Demons were weak, which was probably why they teamed up with a bunch of Vamps, and were brought to the knees begging for mercy and forgiveness, which Sam refused to give to a _Demon_. He continued to exorcize them, enjoying the black smoke, the Demons themselves, that shot from their vessels' mouths and into the ground, sending them back to Hell, from where they came. The men they possessed fell to the floor, but Sam couldn't help them, they were sadly long dead. Sam limped towards his brother, smiling in relief "I told you it was a stupid idea." He panted. "We're Hunters, all of our ideas are stupid." Dean's laugh turned into a cough, where he spat a bit of blood at the end. "Just cut me loose and we'll get outta here, okay, little brother?" Sam smiled and cut the binds around his brother's wrists and ankles "Yeah, some other Hunter can take care of this Hellhouse." Sam lifted Dean's arm around him and they helped carry each other outside "Ain't I a heavy? With your leg and all?" Sam just smiled as he set him gently in the Impala "You ain't heavy, you're my brother."


End file.
